


【皮水/ABO】Closer VIII

by Rodeus



Series: 皮水 [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodeus/pseuds/Rodeus
Summary: 不知道为什么被屏蔽，只好这样了
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Series: 皮水 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579624
Kudos: 14





	【皮水/ABO】Closer VIII

Sergio：

拉莫斯站在卫生间里看着镜子里的自己无所适从。

他将小小的黑色短内衣穿了又脱脱了又穿，怎么弄也不是个滋味儿。

“卢卡我不想穿这个，这玩意有海绵垫儿……”拉莫斯拿着那个在他看来就是乳罩的东西，情绪有些激动。他脸部涨红，嗓门像在球场上一样大。

如果他面对的不是平时温吞柔和的莫德里奇，如果莫德里奇不是做好了铺垫并且苦言劝说，他此刻一定会咆哮着去把做了这一在他看来具有侮辱性的行为的人揍得满地找牙。

莫德里奇温柔地看着他，目光里充满无奈。“Sese你应该穿上这个的，不穿的话你奔跑起来会觉得很痛，还有可能会激凸……”

拉莫斯捂住自己的脸停止回忆。这太他妈的糟糕了，比皮克的智商还要糟糕。

就在这个时候，他听见背后响起了某巴萨后卫木讷的声音。

“你外面有人了吗？这个胸罩是谁的？”

我日你妈。拉莫斯翻了个白眼，顺手把手里的内衣劈头盖脸地丢了出去。其中一个海绵杯扣在了蓝眼睛男人的头顶，另一个海绵杯堪堪挂在了他左眼上，看起来有那么一点像约翰尼德普。

皮克把内衣从头上抓下来刚想扔回去，突然反应过来。拉莫斯赤着上身，而手里的内衣显然不是女士款。那么问题来了，拉莫斯为什么要穿内衣？

皮克后知后觉地反应过来。他抓紧手里的内衣，一双蓝眼睛瞪得溜圆。

“我知道了拉莫斯，我知道了……你怀孕了！”

拉莫斯嘴唇翕动着，身体猛然绷直，如果细看还会发现他在微微发抖。他不知道该如何应对，皮克越走越近，抓住他的胳膊，他不敢看皮克的眼睛，他怕看到什么让自己失望的情愫。

他已经失望太多次了。他不想再来一次了。

所以皮克摇晃着他的肩膀问他孩子是谁的的时候，他勾了勾嘴角，拍掉了那双他曾经心心念念的手。

“你想的太多了杰拉德皮克。我根本就没有怀孕……”还没等他说完，他就被巴萨后卫推到了墙边，紧接着一只手摸到他的后颈。拉莫斯知道他要做什么，粗暴地推搡着他，可是已经来不及了，后颈上一凉，胶布撕离皮肤的声音格外地刺耳。拉莫斯尖叫着捂住自己的脖子，一把推开了蓝眼睛男人。

“你给我滚出去！”他听见自己咆哮道。

杰拉德愣愣地看着他。“是个永久标记，我看到了。”他的嘴唇微微抖动，目光黏在拉莫斯身上，双手又一次试图抓住暴躁的Omega。然而泛着水果味儿的人显然没有领会他的好意，拉莫斯敏捷地躲开，嘴唇抿成一条直线。

“我再说一次，我没有怀孕，就是怀了也与你无关——”拉莫斯冷酷地说，他捂着后颈，脸色苍白。“我每次发情都要出去和Alpha一起度过，所以就是有孩子你也不用担心需要你负责，你大可放心地过你喜欢的生活。”

比如离婚后去和莱昂内尔·梅西举行一场所有人都觉得不错的盛大的婚礼，忘记他曾经和一个他根本不爱的Omega生活了很多年。拉莫斯绝望地想。

皮克仍然固执地看着他。

“滚出去。”拉莫斯棕色的眼睛锐利地看回去。

皮克静静地望着他一会，最后轻轻叹了一口气。“塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，你真让我失望。”他说。

他转身走出了卫生间，临走前把那件内衣扔了回来。“拿好你的胸罩。”他把错误的词汇咬的很重，似乎怕拉莫斯听不到似的。他大步流星地离开了，带着满肚子怨气和怒气，不明白自己为什么心血来潮来看这场球赛，痛骂自己多管闲事。

拉莫斯垂下眼眸将内衣套在身上，朗姆酒和白兰地混合的香味在他拿开手后散发出来，可惜皮克闻不到了。拉莫斯摸出一片新的遮盖片将后颈上烙着印记的腺体遮住，怅然地思考未来的路该怎么走，并为他那句“失望”的说辞而无谓的难过。

他走进更衣室的时候大家都很默契的没有提起皮克的事，似乎上帝在昭示这个人在他生命中存在就是个错误。

比赛还在激烈地进行，他迅速调整了自己的状态。唯有马德里和西班牙不可辜负。爱情，去他妈的爱情。与其纠结那个蓝眼睛男人的一举一动，不如把那些该死的前锋挡在自己的领域以外。比起给巴萨后卫生孩子的Omega，他显然更喜欢“皇家马德里铁血队长”这一称呼。

下半场他奔跑上绿茵场的时候那个小小的内衣起了很大作用，虽然他不想承认，但事实确实如此。他的乳头被布料摩擦，虽然不至于影响比赛但还是明显地感受到突起。他最初有些不安，低头看了几次，还是影响到了比赛。他听到队友焦急的呐喊，西班牙人的粉丝骂声铺天盖地。他愤然又无奈。后来他渐渐适应这种感觉，放下心来，直到比赛结束。

我才不是那种怀了孕就什么都做不了的温室Omega。比赛后他用毛巾擦拭汗水，大声爽朗的笑，不想让别人给自己多余的照顾，让自己看起来甚至更像一个Alpha。可是那些人的辱骂还在他耳边挥之不去，对生育的无措和彷徨让他对未来充满迷茫。以后每一场比赛都要这样下去吗？穿着内衣，辜负球队对他的希望？他的肚子会越来越大，他还会因为生产而休假，那个时候，那些不理智的球迷又会用怎样肮脏的词汇来骂他？

他带着僵硬的笑脸走进更衣室，打开门却被那个他本以为已经离开了的人抱了个满怀。皮克一手搂着他，另一手拿着一杯温突突的水试图让他喝。

“管孩子是谁的呢，这些事咱好商量。你怀孕了，去我家吧，我照顾你。”他听见那个人在他耳边低语。


End file.
